Long-term objectives: 1) to develop the institutional capacity within the MMC DOTS Clinic and the Tropical Disease Foundation to be a national center for training on DOTS-Plus. 2) To develop local expertise necessary for the establishment of treatment centers for the implementation of community-based DOTS-Plus for MDR- TB allover the country, in collaboration with the Department of Health, as a complementary arm to the DOTS program of the National TB Control Service in the spirit of private-public collaboration in TB Control in this high burden country. Short term objective: 1. To develop a competitive application for a Comprehensive ICOHRTA-AIDS/TB program that fosters collaborative and multidisciplinary research on tuberculosis in the Philippines. 2. To strengthen the pilot project on DOTS Plus in order to assess current resources and needs of the institution and to develop a plan for addressing these needs. 3. To identify the staff development and training required in the clinical, laboratory, and program implementation and socio-economic support for a comprehensive training program on the control of tuberculosis including MOR- TB and to identify the resources and capabilities of the partner US-Based institutions in providing these needs. Methods: 1. Staff training in the pilot project on DOTS-Plus at the MMC-DOTS Clinic to gain clinical experience and identify research and training needs to develop and pilot test training modules and to determine the resources required to be met by the proponent institution. 2. Short-term consultations and workshops between and among the key personnel of the TDF and its US- based counterparts 3. Exchange program between the clinic staff and US-based partners including other similar clinics presently collaborating with the to US-based partners, to help in identifying weaknesses and strengths of the current pilot project.